Wrong Message
by WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm
Summary: She sent him her texts for Ikuto before. Why would this one be any different?
1. Chapter 1: The text

**A/N: Hello, lovely people! Here I am, writing a fic for my favorite Shugo Chara! pairing - KUTAU :) (Sorry to all AmuxSomeone shippers and lovers.)**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its places or characters, only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The text**

It was only when Kuukai was already half way home that he realized his phone was still off.

It was Saturday, about 11 a. m. He was coming back from a soccer practice at school; gym was always open, even on weekends, to anyone who wanted to train. Even if it wasn't, Kuukai was sure any possible guards would've let him in anyway. Being a member of almost every sports' team at school had its advantages.

He quickly rumbled through his gym bag, his hand traveling past various T-shirts, water bottles and towels on its way to bottom. Finally, it closed around a small piece of technology that laid buried under all that mess. He hurriedly drew it out, flipping it open and turning it on.

He didn't want any disturbance during his practice, but he has been gone for almost four hours now (he got maybe just a little carried away). He left while his brothers were still asleep. If they have been looking for him to do some errands and couldn't find him, he was so in for it.

When his mobile's screen lit up, he sighted with relief. No missed phone calls. But then he noticed something else. There was a note saying he had one unread text message. Kuukai frowned. His brothers didn't text. Actually, he wasn't sure some of them knew how to. Kaidou's fingers were probably too big for him to be able to type. Shrugging and shaking his head, he clicked it open.

The same moment he did, his eyes became as round as saucers. He re-read the sender's name and then the text, refusing to accept what he saw. It just didn't make any sense. It was crazy. Impossible. But yet, it was here, true.

He wasn't even sure what to feel. A mix of enormous surprise, pure shock and indescribable happiness twirled inside him, battling for dominance. He stood in the middle of the road for some time, completely confused, one moment feeling like jumping up to the sky, and in the other like smashing his head in the asphalt he stood on. And then, in one quick moment, realization hit him, swiftly erasing every other thought and feeling. Of course. It had to be that. His heart, racing at almost impossible speed until now, slowed its pace to a point he was sure it was just going to stop. His stomach, up in his throat by now, sank to his heels. How didn't he see it immediately? It was the only reasonable explanation. He was just rushing up to conclusions, not looking at the facts and reality. Letting his own interests come before common sense. But even coming to that conclusion, something kept nagging him. A spark of something which he wasn't sure was hope or horror drilled him from the inside, forcing him to confirm his logical (completely logical, how couldn't he see it right away?) hypothesis. Hating himself, with a deep frown on his face, he began to dial her number.

* * *

Utau sat in her changing room. She was on a pause from filming, getting some rest. She was curled up in a ball on her chair, in her work clothes. On the first sight, everything seemed peaceful, Utau's heavy breathing just a sign of her tiredness. But if one bothered to look more closely at the scene, he would be able to easily break through that thin veil.

Utau stared at her phone in awe, her eyes almost too big for her face. The before-mentioned breathing was actually the only proof that she was still alive. Eru was flapping around her head in panic, saying things like, "Utau, are you okay? Utau!" and, "I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding!". Iru, on the other hand, was just flying near, giggling her devilish "Hehehe! Hihihi!". _Neither_ of which was helping Utau.

She sent him the message two hours ago, on her last break. Two. Whole. _Hours_. Ago. And he _still_ hasn't answered. He broke every quick-response rule that existed, including the famous 4-minutes rule. And over something as big and important as this! After ten minutes she was already freaking out, imagining every possible worst-case scenario. He would mock her. He would laugh at her. He would hate her. He would refuse her. She wasn't sure which was worse. She just couldn't concentrate on her practicing, sweating and panting furiously, and not from all the hard effort, her thoughts constantly running to her phone. That was why she took another pause so quickly. She practically sprinted to her changing room, grabbing her phone with trembling hands.

And... still nothing. Utau wanted to scream. What was he doing? Wasn't she even worthy of an answer? What was that kid thinking, that he could make a fool of her like that? She wanted to be angry at him, she had every right to be. But she couldn't. And she knew why she couldn't. Which then pissed her off even more. So she was running around in an enchanted circle. And after two hours of waiting, she had to get it out somehow. "Misunderstanding!", "Hehehe! Hihihi!".

"Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh! Stop it already!" she snapped at her charas, scaring them so they shrieked and flew together at far corner of the room.

It was that exact same time that her phone rang. She freezed, a hairbrush she was about to throw at her charas in her hand, looking wide-eyed in front of herself. Iru and Eru looked back at her, their eyes also round as one of Eru's halos. Utau dropped the brush and turned around at such speed and force she knocked down a few things from her vanity. She grabbed the phone and looked at the ID.

Kuukai. She felt her heart involuntarily speed up. But then she remembered that he made her wait for two hours and rage built inside her. What was that little brat thinking? She will make him pay. She waited for a long time, listening the phone's ringing. When she was sure he was on the verge of hanging up, she finally picked up, assuring herself he was lucky to even have her do that.

"H-Hello?" Oh, great. She stuttered. _'Way to go, Utau! There goes you chance of pretending you didn't cringe over your phone like a obsessed lunatic for the last two hours.'_ She was still angry at him, and tried to sound arrogant and cold, but after this, she just mentally slapped herself.

"Hey, it's me." Yeah. Right. As if she didn't know that. She didn't even have the strength to interrogate him why would he think she knew who 'me' was.

"Umm, so, I wanted to ask you something."

All anger inside her melted. She just felt scared. And ready to cry. "Uh, yeah?"

"Did you... send me one of your messages for Ikuto again?"

There was silence. For five, ten, fifteen seconds. After twenty of them, Kuukai worriedly asked, "Utau? You there?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm here. Sorry, just drifted away."

"Right. So, did you? Sent me his message again?"

"Oh, that. Ummm... yeah." WHAT?! Why did she just say that?! This time, she actually slapped herself. "What, you didn't think it was for you, did you?" She tried to mockingly sneer at him, but she sounded fake even to herself. Maybe because that was the last thing she wanted to say.

"As I would", he huffed. Utau's heart sank to her heels.

"So... sorry." Her voice cracked. "I should've... warned you first."

"Oh, no, it's okay. Just wanted to check", he hastily replied. There was a silence for a few moments.

"Hey, do you have anything smart to do later today?" he suddenly asked.

Utau was shocked. What was with the abrupt subject change? But hearing him shrug it all off so easily made her finally come back to being her old self. "You mean, beside practicing my dancing, filming another three scenes and working on my new single?" she snorted. "Of course not."

"Great, meet me at the station at five then?"

Utau's jaw dropped to the floor. "You... you... little..." she struggled. "Who said I was going in the first place?" she finally squeezed out.

She could swear she _heard_ him grinning. "I did." And then, without any explanation, he hung up.

* * *

Kuukai slipped his phone back into his bag, trying to force a smile. So, his assumption was confirmed. As expected. It couldn't have been anything else. But he still felt that nagging spark in him die. He guessed it was hope after all.

He wasn't sure why he asked her to go out with him. He figured he just couldn't help himself, although he knew it was hopeless. That was how things were and how they were gonna stay. And that was the only reason why he refused to feel disappointed.

* * *

Utau sat with her phone next to her ear. She hung up only because the sound irritated her, beeping to her like she didn't know to click it off herself.

That was it. Not one of her worst-case scenarios came true. She didn't think it possible, but this was even _worse_. She never, in a million years, would have thought he would think that text was not for him. Did he even consider it might have been? Maybe that was why she didn't tell him it was. She was just too afraid. It took her all she got to write that text, and a little bit more to send it. And after he misunderstood it, she just couldn't muster the courage to tell him. The reason she wrote it was because she couldn't say in the first place. What if he wouldn't appreciate it? She doubted he would. He probably saw her as some stupid idol who happened to be his friend. That's why it didn't cross his mind that message was for him.

And yet, he asked her out with him. It wasn't a date, but it was still two of them, together.

"Utau?" Eru asked cautiously. "Are you... going somewhere out today?"

No matter what, she still had their ramen contests. Their walks. And, after some time passes, she might actually tell him.

Slowly, a smallest of smiles formed on Utau's lips. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but turned out to be too long, so now it's gonna be a two-shot. One thing you have to know: this is my first KUTAU, Shugo Chara! and anime/manga fic and my second story in general. Also, English is not my first language. I didn't write this on the beginning 'cause I was afraid half of you might run away. But still, just for you to know what you're dealing with. That's also the reason for any possible mistakes. I do proofread, but if you find anything, feel free to let me know.**

**Tell me if you wanna see next chapter, because I could technically leave it at this. If nobody likes it, no next chapter.**

**Please review, I accept both compliments and criticism. Thank you for reading!**

**P. S. Yes, I'm aware I didn't write what the text said. Some of you (if not all) may have guessed it already, but I'm saving it for later. And yes, I'm aware their conversation was a lot of 'umm' and stuff and very awkward, but that's how I want it. 'Cause it's just so kawaii :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Their afternoon

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I didn't get that much of a response on this, but I'm still content. Few people followed (CrazyFool65, JenAshXMaylove, miki9001) and some favorited (JenAshXMaylove, Nightshadowmidnight, miki9001, shimaxkutau) and I even got two lovely reviewers. **

**JenAshXMaylove - Aww, thank you. *gives a virtual hug* For calling me a good writer, I mean. And I totally agree that Kuukai and Utau are adorable. As for the message... you'll see. **

**CrazyFool65 - Glad to know you liked it! And yeah, I finished it now, so... yeah. **

**One extremely important thing that I just can't believe I forgot to mention before is that this is based on _Encore!_ chapter about Kuukai and Utau, while also ignoring that small bit about them in Amu's _Encore!_. So kinda like a different ending thing. I will add this to my author's notes on the first chapter also, but I wanted to notify everybody.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Their afternoon**

She was early. He was late. It was always that way. Utau frowned as she checked the clock at station, figuring he should have been there a full minute ago. _'What irresponsibility.'_ As soon as she thought that, he suddenly came in sight, turning a corner. He noticed her and started walking toward her, pulling his bike along. Utau scanned him from head to toe. He didn't seem any different than usual. He was dressed normally, a hoodie and knee-length pants. His hair was tousled, his eyes shining, and his trademark grin plastered on his face. Utau wondered was that guy ever sad. He just always seemed to be cheerful. She found that incredibly annoying. And just a tiniest bit cute. Not that she would ever admit it, though.

When he finally reached her, his grin turned into a smirk. "So, how much am I late this time?"

Utau glanced at the clock again. "Minute and a half", she replied indifferently.

He had an entertained look on his face, making Utau want to slap him. Or maybe not. "Oh, how inconsiderable of me", he teased.

"Well it is", she snapped.

He just laughed. Utau wanted to strangle him. Or maybe not.

"So, what is the reason for this?" she asked, ignoring his amusement with the whole conversation.

"Nothing much. I just figured we don't really hang out for anything but ramen contests."

Utau huffed. "So?"

He grinned again. "So I want to change that."

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her running with him. For a boy at such young age, he was surprisingly strong. All that training must have had some use after all.

"Hey!" she protested. "Let me go!"

"No."

Utau studied him. He had his eyes set on the path before him, momentarily not paying attention to her. His hand gripped hers, sending shivers through her. She hated that reaction she had every time he accidentally brushed against her or grabbed her hand. Sweat and shivers and her heart increasing its speed. That never happened to her before. With Ikuto, it was somehow... normal. Although she previously wanted for them to be something more, the brother-and-sister connection was still there, making it natural for them to touch.

Watching Kuukai like this, she concluded that all the morning events clearly didn't affect him at all. He didn't look any different. He didn't behave any different. He was as easy-going and merry as always.

They finally stopped. They were in a middle of a small square, filled with different shops and display booths. He let go of her hand, and she hated to admit it, but she was just a little disappointed.

"Seriously, would you explain to me what are we doing here?" she asked, desperately trying to start a conversation so he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

He shrugged. "You tell me. Where do you want to go?"

She looked at him. When he just expectantly looked back, she sighed and started checking the place they were in.

It was a sunny Saturday, so there was a lot of people around. Booths with brightly colored awnings were luring children with toys and food, and they were succeeding, seeing how all the little ones dragged their parents to them, creating a long line in front of each.

Utau's gaze wandered around, transgressing from one booth to another, untill it finally stopped at one that saled taiyaki. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized she hasn't eaten anything since morning. She turned back to Kuukai, about to say she made her mind up, but words died in her throat when she caught him staring at her. It was only a quick moment before he averted his gaze, blushing, but she thought she saw a strange spark in his eyes before he did. Spark of something unfamiliar, something she didn't know how to name. Or, better said, she would know to name it if it was possible. And it wasn't.

"Um...", she started, cursing the blush that wanted to find its way to her cheeks, "I thought we could buy some food." She pointed her finger to the taiyaki stand.

He laughed nervously. Strange. First that reaction when she caught him staring and now this. It was pretty out of character for him. "Sure."

They went over and took their places in seemingly infinite line. There was an awkward silence.

"So", he started, "what have you been doing lately? Anything interesting?"

"Oh. Nothing much, really. I'm just filming and recording, stuff like that."

"Busy as always, huh?"

"Yeah."

There was silence again.

"How are Nikaidou and Yukari doing?" he tried.

Utau sighed. "They're fighting as usual."

"I see. Are they still going to marry, though?"

"Probably. But you know them, they might just start fighting at the altar and storm away, and then get back together the next day."

"Yeah, you're right."

Silence.

"How are things going with Ikuto?" he asked quietly.

Utau flinched. Every pore of her being wanted to scream that _nothing_ is going on with Ikuto, and that nothing will _ever_ go on with him. _'Because you are...'_

"Why are you asking me that?" she said, pure desperation speaking from her.

He seemed a bit taken aback with her tone. "W-Well", he stuttered, awkwardly looking around, "I figured... since you... that text..."

Utau stared at him. He didn't get it. At _all_. "Speaking of the text, why did you call me after so much time had passed? It's been about two hours before you answered." She really didn't want to talk about Ikuto with him. And she really wanted to know the answer to that question.

He looked confused for a few moments. "Oh, that", he said, getting what she was aiming for. He looked at her completely calm. "My phone was off."

His phone was off. That was it. That was why he didn't answer. After all her worries... "_Why?_"

"I was at practice. I didn't want to be disturbed."

She felt some twisted need for laughing. Then she realized something else and frowned. "Wait, you were at practice for two hours?"

"Four."

She stared at him again. This time in disbelief. "You're an idiot."

"Since when do you care?"

Their eyes met. And then they started laughing. They laughed so hard people angrily looked at them, telling them they are too loud and that they are holding the line. But they didn't care. They laughed untill tears, untill they were completely out of breath and very close to collapsing to the floor. After that, there was no awkward silence and pathetic conversation starters. They got their taiyaki (Utau ate it faster) and went around shops. Even if they weren't really looking for anything, it was still somehow fun. Utau enjoyed his company. It was just... pleasant. It came so natural.

Kuukai dragged them to the sports store where he immediately knocked over a row of manikins dressed in all kinds of sports wear from sheer excitement. It caused an entire scene, with him crawling out from underneath the hill of plastic limbs and fabric and starting to apologize to whoever passed by, people laughing at him, employees running to get their superiors and them starting to laugh too when they came. However, when he stumbled out of the store, still frantically apologizing (no matter how much the owners assured him it's really okay) and pulling Utau (who wanted to roll her eyes and say something in style of "You're such a kid" but just couldn't stop laughing) with him, he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Utau managed through giggles.

His eyes seemed distant. His face was focused on something else. "Shh", he whispered. "You hear that?"

Utau listened. And really, from somewhere close came soft crying sounds. She looked at Kuukai. He slowly started moving, detecting the sound and walking toward it. Utau followed. As they turned a corner, crying became louder. Behind some old box in a blind ally, a baby sat while crying its eyes out. Only when they were so close, Utau heard the real strength of baby's lungs. It sobbed and screamed, tears running down its face in small brooks.

"Oh", Kuukai said while he bent to pick the baby up. "Are you lost, little fella?"

The baby screamed in response.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Come on, let's go find your parents." He turned around and walked away. Utau followed him again, feeling a little confused. She never knew he was good with kids. They reached the crowded square again. People were everywhere.

"Oh, great", Utau concluded in despair. "How are we ever supposed to find its parents in this place?"

He didn't answer. He just looked around as if he was looking for someone. His eyes stopped at some spot on the other side of the square. "There", he said. Not giving her any explanation, he started walking again.

_'What is he...?'_

They made their way through the river of people. Finally, Utau saw what Kuukai was aiming for. A couple was standing near some stand, feverishly talking about something. Woman looked as if she was about to burst to tears.

Kuukai approached them. "Excuse me, is this your... " Recognition flashed in his eyes.

They turned to him. "Kuukai! My, fancy meeting you here of all places..." Woman's eyes drifted to the baby. "And you find Tsubasa! Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" She took the baby from him, starting to cry and laugh from relief and scolding the baby in the same time. As for Tsubasa, he seemed pretty content to be back in his mother's arms. He stopped crying and closed his eyes.

They parted after Tsubasa's parents thanked Kuukai about a million more times, while he just embarrassingly scratched the back of his head and kept repeating that it was nothing, and that he didn't even know who it was, and that Tsubasa growed so much from the last time he saw him, and so on. When they left, Kuukai turned to Utau, still somewhat embarrassed, and suggested they go to the park. She agreed.

They walked some time, taking the long way. When they were there, they sat on a bench and stayed so in silence which neither of them really minded. Utau studied him, looking at his profile while he was gazing at some football players. She wondered what was it that drew her to him in the first place. Maybe it was the way his personality affected hers, making her forget all the worries at least temporarily. How he always managed to pull a smile out of her. Or maybe it was that he would listen to her, no matter did she talk about something that bothered her, random, insignificant things in her life or something actually worth hearing. Maybe it was that he was so different from Ikuto, who was closed and mysterious. Maybe she needed a change.

Or maybe it was all of it.

And yet, he didn't see it.

"Look", Kuukai said. He pointed to somewhere in the park. She narrowed her eyes, only to see some two figures holding a third smaller one by its hands. As if he sensed she didn't get what he was showing her, he started explaining without even turning around. "It's Rima and Nagihiko." Those two guardians. "And look who's with them." It was a baby. A baby that looked a lot like...

"Seriously? How many times can that kid get lost?" she asked in frustration.

He laughed. Then he suddenly stopped and sighed. "It's tragical with those two, really." She looked at him questionably. "I mean, just look at them. They both like each other so much and they are not doing anything about it. They just don't seem to realize the other one likes them."

Utau stared at him, flabbergasted. How did he know all that? But then she looked at them again. And she noticed it. The way their eyes kept running toward the other. How they jumped blushing when they accidentally touched. Having Tsubasa with them, they seemed like a family.

Utau started giggling. She couldn't help it. All the absurdity of her entire situation finally reached her. Kuukai looked at her confusedly. "What...?" She just laughed harder.

"You... you're just... so blind."

His jaw dropped. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

She stopped. With a lot of effort, but she did. She couldn't keep it in anymore. "You... the way you just seem to get everybody. How you read through them. You can see what's bothering a person with one glance. How you knew who Tsubasa's parents were... Actually, how did you know?"

"They were the only ones who seemed upset", he murmured. As if that was the most normal thing in the world, to know who lost their baby by watching their emotions.

She laughed slightly again. "There. There! You did that. You could tell that Rima and Nagihiko liked each other. And Amu told me how you immediately knew what was troubling her in the spring, when Rima and Kairi came, even though you haven't seen her for months. And you know all that, and... " She was raising her voice without realizing it. "And yet... yet... " She felt tears stinging. "You couldn't tell... " They were gonna spill any moment now. Kuukai watched her paralyzed as she talked. She must have scared him. She probably really did look like a lunatic. She screamed. That seemed to snap him. He rushed over to her. She collapsed on him.

"That text... was for you, you idiot... " she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

For a moment there, there was nothing. Then she felt him shaking. _'What...?'_ She suspiciously opened one eye and remained frozen. He was laughing. Like this was some joke. That was too much. She shoved him away and started running. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she wanted to get away from him. She heard him calling her, but she didn't stop. However, he was still faster than her. He reached her and knocked her to the ground along with himself. She laughed again through tears. "What? You don't have to say anything. It's all just a good laugh to you, isn't it, you little..." She was cut off by his eyes. When she looked at them, she couldn't force herself to continue. She turned her head to the side, but he turned it back to him with one hand. His face was determined.

And then he kissed her. Just so, without any notice. She knew she shouldn't, but she returned it, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He was better than when they first kissed, back when only a part of her feelings for him existed. Despite everything else, a sudden wave of panic came over her. _'He didn't practice on someone else, did he? If he did, I swear I will kill him.' _

When they parted, he put their foreheads together and smiled gently. "I really did get the wrong message, didn't I?"

She just nodded. He laughed softly. "Well, now we really have a problem", he said.

"Because I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, everybody who guessed, guessed right; text really did say 'I love you'. And yes, there was a reference to Rima and Nagihiko's _Encore!_. I just got Tsubasa lost one more time, heh. If there had to be one thing I am really proud of, it would be... the title. Because of the double-meaning. Hehe.**

**Tell me if you want to see more of these KUTAU drabble-like-thingies coming from me, or if you want anything Shugo Chara! coming from me. I will probably do some AMUTO in the future, but this is my favorite pairing, as I already mentioned. **

**Reviews are always appreciated, both compliments and criticism. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
